robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Robot Wars: The Third Wars/Heat F
The Third Wars - Heat F was one of the heats that made up the Semi-Finals of Robot Wars: The Third Wars. Competing Robots Mortis *Team Members: Rob Knight, Arthur Chilcott, Ben Gordon *Weight: 79.5kg *Dimensions: 0.36 X 0.76 X 0.91m *Clearance: 0.02m *Power: 3 X Motors *Weapons: Hammer + Lifting Arm *Notes: Cost ₤30,000 Ming *Team Members: Andrew Cotterell, Tim Hurdle, Alexander Cotterell *Weight: 80 Kg *Dimensions: 0.55 X 1.10 X 0.7m *Clearance: 0.01m *Power: 3 X Electric Motors *Weapons: Circular Saw *Notes: Cost £1,800 Vector *Team Members: Allan Wilson, Philip Wilson *Weight: 71.4 Kg *Dimensions: 0.39 X 0.88 X 0.72m *Clearance: 0.01m *Power: 4HP Hydraulic System *Weapons: Hydraulic Powered Arm *Notes: Cost £500 T2 *Team Members: Rupert Weeks, Chris Weeks, Ken Frost *Weight: 71.4 Kg *Dimensions: 0.52 X 0.91 X 0.72m *Clearance: 0.02m *Power: 2 X 24v Wheelchair Motors *Weapons: Pneumatic Lifting Mechanism *Notes: Can lift 13 stone The Darke Destroyer *Team Members: Rob Darke, Chris Darke, Neale Darke *Weight: 66.1 Kg *Dimensions: 0.67 X 1.14 X 0.76m *Clearance: 0.04m *Power: 3 X Electric Motors *Weapons: Blade *Notes: Shell Is 16 Gauge Mild Steel Sgt Meikle *Team Members: Dean Lawrence, Scott Whittaker, Andy Beesley *Weight: 64.8 Kg *Dimensions: 0.62 X 1.31 X 0.82m *Clearance: 0.01 *Power: 2 X Wheelchair Motors *Weapons: CO2 Powered Punch *Notes: Cost £400 Gravedigger *Team Members: Jonathan Chaplin, Dave Chaplin *Weight: 79.8 Kg *Dimensions: 0.62 X 1.31 X 0.82m *Clearance: 0.02m *Power: 2 X Electric Motors *Weapons: Arm Powered By Hydraulic Ram *Notes: Steel Shell in a Coffin Shape Manic Mutant *Team Members: Paul Hunt, Christopher Shawcross, Martin Jones *Weight: 79.1 Kg *Dimensions: 0.42 X 1.26 X 0.89m *Clearance: 0.01m *Power: 3 X Forklift Truck Motors *Weapons: Lift + Spinning Disc at Rear *Notes: Cost ₤256 Eliminators *Mortis vs. Ming Mortis immediately axed Ming a few times and that was enough to stop Ming in its tracks. Mortis flipped Ming over, causing the flywheel to shoot off into the air spectacularly. Having got rid of the opponent, Mortis turned its attention to the House Robots. Shunt flipped Mortis over; it self-righted, but Dead Metal pushed them into the pit. :Winner: Mortis *Vector vs. T2 T2 had the faster start, but Vector didn't seem to be moving at all and was billowing large amounts of smoke. It rolled forwards, but then stopped again, allowing T2 to push them into Matilda. Then, for some reason, T2 drove away, backed onto the edge of the pit and rolled in. The House Robots then closed in on Vector, Shunt axing the lifting arm and ripping off a panel. The judges decided that T2 had won, as Vector had been immobilised long enough to be considered out before T2 pitted itself. :Winner: T2 *The Darke Destroyer vs. Sgt Meikle This match was a bit slow compared to the previous two. Sgt Meikle bought it's axe down, but it was too slow and just touched the top of The Darke Destroyer gently. The Darke Destroyer then bought it's blade into play, causing minor damage to Sgt Meikle. The blade then stopped dead as it tried to cause more damage. The fight slowed down, until Matilda came in on Sgt Meikle, whose axe was clearly not working properly. The Darke Destroyer's blade then folded in on itself, just before time ran out. The judge's gave the fight to The Darke Destroyer. :Winner: The Darke Destroyer *Gravedigger vs. Manic Mutant In this short battle, Manic Mutant drove at Gravedigger aggressively a few times, then got in behind and pushed at them. But Gravedigger pushed back. Manic Mutant then charged at Gravedigger again, but Gravedigger got underneath and chucked Manic Mutant over with its flipper. :Winner: Gravedigger Round 2 *Mortis vs. Gravedigger Mortis immediately axed Gravedigger, then pushed it into Shunt. Gravedigger escaped and flipped Mortis onto Shunt's scoop. Mortis got away, but then one of its tracks broke and it couldn't move freely. Gravedigger flipped Mortis over, and, before it could self-right, shoved it into the pit (prompting massive cheers from everyone in the pits.). Gravedigger then attacked the House Robots, managing to partly dislodge Matilda's shell. Shunt slammed his axe into Gravedigger's shell. :Winner: Gravedigger *The Darke Destroyer vs. T2 T2 started faster, shoving The Darke Destroyer into Dead Metal, who sliced into the front. T2 then tried to push The Darke Destroyer into Sgt Bash, but nearly got torched itself. The Darke Destroyer 's blade didn't seem to be working properly. T2 nearly got caught by Dead Metal, but escaped. It then got a push on The Darke Destroyer and nearly flipped both The Darke Destroyer and itself over. Time ran out and it went to the judges, who controversially gave the fight to The Darke Destroyer (prompting a mixture of cheers and boos from the audience). :Winner: The Darke Destroyer Final *Gravedigger vs. The Darke Destroyer The fight started slowly, with Gravedigger trying to get underneath The Darke Destroyer. Gravedigger then pushed The Darke Destroyer into Dead Metal, who sliced the front again. The Darke Destroyer escaped. Gravedigger then got underneath The Darke Destroyer and was close to flipping them over, but it stayed the right way up. Gravedigger pushed The Darke Destroyer towards Shunt, when a spike came up from the arena floor and tossed The Darke Destroyer over. Shunt axed the now immobile The Darke Destroyer, while Gravedigger had a go at Sgt Bash. Dead Metal then came in and cut into The Darke Destroyer 's front yet again, before dragging it across the arena. :Heat Winner: Gravedigger Category:The Third Wars